That thing we do
by Stars-In-The-Ocean
Summary: Andy and Sydney have themselves trapped in the Death Note world. Used to a hard life, they take things quite well, but are in for a shock when they're suspected to be Kira by the trigger-happy taskforce. Determined to change the future, this doesn't stop them, but when they're seen as a possible enemy it certainly makes things difficult. With no way home, they can only go forward.
1. Chapter 1

This is not a self insert but is based off of me and my friend and our discussions. Maybe romance later, maybe not. Near will enter later and will be very important. For now it is OC, L and Light centric.

This is a 'fell into death note' story.

I do not own death note. Duh

* * *

Andy and Sydney have themselves trapped in the Death Note world. Used to a hard life, they take things quite well, but are in for a shock when they're suspected to be Kira by the trigger-happy taskforce. Determined to change the future, this doesn't stop them, but when they're seen as a possible enemy it certainly makes things difficult. With no way home, they can only go forward.

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Andy, short for Andrea. I was running with my best friend, Sydney, and, well, we were running. You see, it seems the police did not appreciate having their front door covered in the wonderful scientific concoction called elephant's toothpaste (an extra heated foam that just gets bigger and bigger). So, now we were being chased down alley way after alley way. We were average street rats, in reality. I mean, sure, we both had homes and whatnot, but we spent most of our time not in our homes (well, home, since we shared a warehouse).

We saw a chain link fence up ahead and climbed it quickly, before sprinting down the alley way and out of site. The police yelled form behind us, but one too many doughnuts made it impossible for them to catch us. We laughed the items we stole from the chocolate store as our winnings in our hands as we made our way to our warehouse. The police door being done in was really just us messing around on the way home, but they managed to see us, and gave chase.

We got to our warehouse and looked over our belongings. A portable DVD player, a burnt copy of the Death Note anime, and some much worn death note manga's (which we had yet to read, though we had seen the series). We also had a bean bag, a cash stash and a crate we put food in.

"Let's eat and watch death note again, kay?" Sydney asked.

"Damn straight," I said, grabbing the portable DVD player while she grabbed the chocolate.

We had just gotten to the part where Light picks up the death note for the first time. The light of the screen made my brown hair and Sydney's blonde and blue hair shine. Both of our eyes sparkled as we watched, mine brown and hers blue. We were both super thin, since we had been out of school for a few months, and when you're homeless food is hard to come by.

"Oi, what's up with the screen?" I mumbled over a mouthful of chocolate. The screen looked like it was swirling inwards.

"I don't know," she said.

And then everything went black.

I woke up groggily, groaning as light hit my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that my ass had been firmly planted on a park bench.

I sat up and looked around, then did a double take. Everything looked… Animated. Like form an anime.

_Fu- _I had started walking and had stepped on Sydney, who was on the ground.

"OI! Get up," I said, nudging her.

"Piss off," She groaned, before standing up and doing a sweat-drop when she saw our surroundings. "What?" She mumbled.

"Let's just go with it," I shrugged, and then said, "Hey, I don't think we're speaking in English."

"You're right… That's weird, man."

"I know."

Sydney and I were used to weird things. This might just be a bout of food poisoning from stolen goods. Who knew? I started searching my pockets, and came across my money, though it was now in Japanese Yen.

"Let's go get some food," Sydney enthused. I nodded and we set off on a journey.

We found a quaint little café and started looking for a table. We sat down near the back, an empty booth behind us. I sat facing that booth; Sydney had her back to it. Then, in walked two really familiar looking people. One was hunched over and the other stood tall and proud, he had golden hair and eyes. The other had a legit mane of black hair. I looked away and swore. They started chatting quietly.

It couldn't be… But suddenly it made sense. Everything was in anime, we had passed out after watching death note and the screen went weird. How many times had we wished for this?

I got out a pen and wrote on a napkin. _Sydney, don't freak out but right behind you is L and Light. We are in the café scene after the university entrance exam. L Lawliet is right behind you! Well, technically light is._

I passed her the note and pen and her eyes widened. She wrote back, _Let me kill that mother f***** Kira!_

_NO! Don't draw attention to yourself, we need to stalk them! _Was my reply.

She pouted but stayed still. A waitress came and took our order and I payed her for the cakes and ice-cream we had ordered.

And then a piece of paper fell on the floor right by my foot. It had drifted from _their _table. I looked at Sydney with wide eyes; this had not happened in the series. I cautiously picked it up and my mouth dropped open a bit in surprise A picture of a circle with a star inside, drawn on a wall in blood was shown. _It's theirs!_

I showed Sydney, just as I hid our napkin in my pocket. A shadow hit me and I looked up into the never ending black that was the eyes of L.

"Umm…. Hi," I said weakly. It was in that second I realized we actually were in death note,

Shit.

"Could I please have that back?" He asked nicely.

"S-sure," I stammered, giving it to him. Sydney was laughing at me.

Light had turned around and gotten up as well. "Hello," he smiled pleasantly, surprising us.

Sydney shrieked and pressed herself against the wall and I tried not to glare. "Hello," I replied. Sydney was still having a breakdown in the corner.

"What's your name?" He asked. I looked at Sydney; I needed an alias, and I needed one now. No way am I giving Yagami Light my real name!

"Hmm, oh, my name? It's… Jane Grayson," I said, hoping he didn't notice my pause. "And this is Sarah Checkers," I gestured to Sydney, who was only now recovering, and she shot me a glare at the name. I would laugh later. "What's yours?"

_I already know, bitch! It's Yagami Light, or better known as Kira! _I didn't say that of course, and I glanced at L, who was just watching, his thumb on his mouth. I realized that he must have noticed the pause and my slightly hateful look towards Light when we first met. Shit, he is the world's greatest detective. Well, this world's greatest detective anyway. So confusing. He met my gaze and I looked back to Light quickly, taking a bite of the sundae that was delivered just before without me realizing.

"Yagami Light." He smiled, and then I realized, "Oh yeah, I probably should have introduced us as Grayson Jane and Checkers Sarah, right? Sorry, we're new to Japan."

_Just keep lying, lying, lying. Just keep lying, lying, lying. _I chanted in my head. Light laughed and I marveled out how fake he was. "Don't worry about it; beginners mistake!" He would have been so nice if not for the whole murderer psycho thing.

I smiled, and the asked for L's name. "My name is Ryuga Hideki," He said monotonously.

Sydney had caught on and realized acting was important. Remembering L's alias, she said excitedly, "Like the star?!"

L nodded. He then received a phone call, same time as Light. I knew what was happened; his father had had a heart attack. The both gasped and spluttered, and I may have made an odd noise, since I knew what was happening, which earned me a suspicious look from L. L looked to Light and said they should go. Just before he left, I'm sure he said something like, "Those girls… 2.8%"

That did not sound good.

* * *

L sat in his chair. He was back from the hospital Yagami-san was in and was intent on continuing his work, with sweets close at hand. He thought back to those two girls; he had snapped a photo of them when they weren't looking on his phone. He paused for a second and then pressed a button.

"Watari?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"I'm going to send you the picture and names- though those are most likely alias's- of two girls. I want you to get me all the information you can find on them, please."

"Right away," Watari answered.

"Thank you for your hard work," L clicked off the receiver.

Little did he know, he was going to be very baffled in a few hours when he found those girls did not, no, should not exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Second update. me and my friend planned this one.

We do not own death note.

* * *

Chapter 2- Sydneys POV

As my friend Andy may have told you, we were currently stuck in death note. My name is Sydney, and I am currently weighing the chances it was Andy's fault we're here right now. Not that I minded. I mean, having to walk around with a planet size chest was annoying, but I was getting used to it.

We were currently in an alley (not unusual for us) going over our choices. We had been seen by L. Now, despite all our kind of against the law activities, Andy was the smart, thinking level-headed one of our duo, who kept us out of trouble. I was the one who got shot at and didn't flinch (Andy's too good to understand the thrill of dodging bullets; something about it being _dangerous- _whatever, bro), and Andy was being all, I don't know, broody. It's that thing she does when she thinks we're in serious shit. This is normally when we go on a shopping spree (cough, cough, stealing spree, cough, cough), but she had said that doing stuff like that would draw attention to us, and that L had already become suspicious.

So now I was just sitting here, really bored and possibly hungry. I was about a year older then Andy, her being 15 and me being 16 (almost 17, mind you). I was also kind of pissed because now the two main freaking characters of death note though my name was _Sarah frigging Checkers. _And, to make it even better, since it's all about being polite here in Japan, I would be most like called 'Checkers-san'. I mean, that literally translated to Ms. Checkers. Imagine what would happen if I wore checker clothing.

I glared at Andy. It MUST have been deliberate. At least her name was normal. Boring, but normal. She had countered that she could never wear gray again, since she would be called 'Grayson-san', but that didn't really help. Especially since she had spent an entire hour laughing at me after. And I don't mean that pretty giggling thing girls do. No, Andy was very boyish and her laugh was often this retarded thing. She could never get enough air when she was laughing like that, so it came out as wheezes and squeaks as her faced turned red and sometimes she would get teary eyes. Of course, when she was being evil she had this awesome cackle thing, which didn't scare me (_obviously) _but was good at making attackers (namely police) think twice before rushing in. Unfortunately, they normally had guns and could afford to stay away.

I kicked a random can and let out a sigh. Andy was doing a really good job of ignoring me as she paced and muttered, so I sighed and kicked another can. There was still no response, so I started whistling. She paused and glared at me, so I gave her my best feral grin. She rolled her eyes, muttered something (most likely a swearword- Andy's not good at swearing so she mostly mutters and always hesitates before swearing), and continued pacing.

"Hey, Andy?" I said.

"What?" She replied blandly.

"I'm sure I remember you saying we were going to _stalk_ them, right? Let's go!" I couldn't be bothered standing up just yet, so I just gave her this, Move, move now, look. She raised an eyebrow –she was good at that. If my signature move was a punch hers was the eyebrow.

"Not yet, we need to wait," she replied.

I huffed, "Nah bro, let's go now!"

She was ignoring me again. Then she started cackling.

I gave her a WTF look and she glanced at me. Earlier she had bought a backpack and now she was searching through her pockets. She looked at me and pulled out two glittering devices, one black, and one blue. She grinned and passed me the blue one, a white pair of cords dangling from it.

Our I-pods! Because I was lazy I had forced Andy to carry mine when we were still in our world, and after a lot of complaining, and me letting her take a bite or two out of both my sandwiches she agreed. Though, that girl knows how to take advantage of a situation, and those bites were huge compared to the small bites she normally takes.

Anyway, back onto the I-pods, we must have forgotten about them when we came here. How we could do that I don't know. I grinned.

"Yes!" We said in unison.

She held out her hand again and I clutched it to my chest, a horrified look on my face. "Why," I demanded.

"It's going to rain soon and the backpack is waterproof, also we have no shelter," Andrea had a point, and she was pretty good at guessing the weather. I gave her a suspicious look, but gave it to her. She put it into her backpack. I made a huge show of watching her put hers in the bag, letting her know my thoughts on having to part with the shiny device of awesome screamo and heavy metal. Andy was horrified by my music choice, though she herself was pretty weird since her taste ranged from Rock, to Pop, to Depressing to Happy to classical piano and violin. It depended on her mood to what she listened to.

"Look," She said, "We can stalk them tomorrow," She saw my look and said, "Secretly, Sydney! NO surprise attacks, and no glomping L or punching Light in the balls, okay?!" She demanded. I frowned but nodded, though I crossed my fingers behind my back then smiled innocently. She frowned and was instantly suspicious but let it go.

"Anyway, for now we need to find somewhere dry!" Fat raindrops had started falling along with cold wind, and those bastards (yes, I called the raindrops bastards, so what) were likely to turn to hail. I nodded and we started searching.

…

I was pissed. Of all the places, this is where we ended up. Behind a dumpster. I mean, my dumpster days were over, but NO! Here I was, stuck behind a dumpster as it pissed down with rain and hail and there was a weird substance leaking from the edge of the huge bin that was getting suspiciously close to my tattered shoes. I glared at and for a moment, I'm sure the substance shook before slowing its process considerably. I grinned, triumphant. Then the wind blew a banana peel into my face and I was once again, very angry. Andy was going to pay for this. She too, was squished, but at least she was pressed up against the corner, with me acting as her shield form the weather. _How did it end up like this?_

She smiled sweetly at me, pushing up her glasses as I vowed revenge. I had to give her points for setting this up though. She had turned the lid to the back of the dumpster and had lodged it into a crevice in the brick wall, making a little hut for us. I mean, sure the bin would be flooded, but we would just leave that as a present for the council, right?

…

The sun was finally shining again. We both got out and stretched, neither of us having gotten much sleep. I glared at Andy, but she was amused and immune to my glares so she just started walking. When she had picked up the bag she also got us two toothbrushes and a hair brush as well as toothpaste and deodorant (though the teeth thing would have to wait) and she brushed her hair before offering me the brush. I huffed but took it, and then gave it back to her and watched as she placed it in the bag.

"Alright, I remember which hotel they were staying at so let's go find that place to begin our stalking," Andy said, striding out.

….

I now realized that no matter how confident she looked, Andy was lost. Turns out that despite having remembered the hotel, she had a really shitty sense of direction.

And I mean really shitty. We had left at about five AM, and now it was lunch time (my stomach was being bitchy and demanding food so I ignored it) and we had only just stumbled across the hotel, and that was by pure chance no matter how many times Andy said she knew it was here all along.

"Okay, so what's the plan now that we're here, smartass," I asked her.

She brushed off my comment easily, and said "We'll go in asking about work. Be presentable and speak nicely."

"What's that?" I said deliberately.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, just don't talk at all, _smartass,_ but don't death glare anyone for now, okay? And hide your hair!" She was referring to the colour I'm sure.

She tucked it under my hat for me and we walked in, heading for the front desk. Of course, I knew Andy and could see she was nervous. I would make fun of her later, for now I was in ninja-stalker mode.

We got to the desk and Andrea started talking, "Hi! I was wondering about your work opportunities here?" She asked politely, and I marvelled at how she could change her attitude like that.

Meh. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I tuned out their long boring conversation, until I heard Andy say, "Oh, well thanks anyway!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me away.

"No luck, we'll have to sneak in later," She muttered. I just looked at her. She could be really... Like me sometimes. I grinned. We were going to sneak in.

That's when something that seemed wonderful but was really bad in reality happened. We walked straight into L.

...

Andy dealt with it. "Oh, hi Ryuga! We were just here looking for work, what about you," She lied straight off the bat.

"I am staying here," He was eyeing us suspiciously, and I felt Andy stiffen besides me.

When nothing was said for a while, I blurted out, "Hey, so how is Ne..." I broke off as Andy elbowed me really hard, realizing I was going to mention Near. My eyes widened to. Shit.

Now L looked really suspicious. Then Andy tried (and failed) to cover for us, "Oh! I just remembered, we have an interview at the... Uh... The zoo! Yes, the zoo! We have to go, bye!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me as we made are not so graceful exit (though Andy was never graceful, she walked and talked and sat like a man).

Though I'm sure I heard L say, "Hmm... 6.7%" I groaned.

Shit, that's not good at all. Andy's going to be pissed.

...

L sat at his computer, biting his thumb. First, there was the cafe yesterday. Now the girls show up at his hotel and lie through their teeth about their intentions, and so obviously too. Work? Who would believe that? Also, the blonde was about to mention Near, his possible successor, he was sure. He bit his thumb harder.

Also, no matter how hard he had looked, there was no information on them, not even photo recognition. He was confused and very suspicious.

He paused. "No, not 6.7%... More like 8.4%... Yes, that fits. I will have to get them under surveillance immediately," He finished his sentence.

* * *

Please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou for all the reviews- well here is chapter 3.

I would also like to say, this isn't going to be your typical, "L lets us help on the case!" fics. They will end up stuck with L, but this will not be for a while, and they probably won't be on very friendly terms.

I do not own death note.

Also this chap is mostly in Andy's POV

* * *

Chapter 3

After Sydney's screw up yesterday I had chastised her heaps, though I'm pretty sure she was ignoring me. We had spent yesterday under our lovely dumpster but were scouting for somewhere a little more comfortable. We were also pretty loaded now since we had done a little commandeering (stealing) of some wallets in a large crowd. If anyone asked, we'll just say we liberated them.

"Oi, Andy, look," Sydney whacked my shoulder and pointed.

It was a rundown, old, dirty hotel but it was perfect. Even though we'd stolen a bit we still have to be careful with our money, and this would be nice and cheap. Also, it was likely to have no surveillance cameras and shitty security, which would be an asset to us in avoiding the now super suspicious L. However, it was pretty suspicious that Sydney almost blurted out Nears name. We had to be extra careful since we have more knowledge, so that we don't go saying L or Watari's real names.

We had already decided we were going to save L. But we had to do it without being noticed too much; the only trouble? L was more suspicious of us as Kira then he was of Light as Kira. That was a problem, which means I was now keeping my eyes peeled for stalkers, (or FBI- ok, just FBI and other authorities), cameras and other such things like trackers or listening devices.

"It's perfect," I replied to Sydney, keeping a calm face as we strode towards it purposefully. After yesterday's incident with finding the hotel (I was not lost, just scouting the area, really) Sydney had declared that mixing in my great knowledge of death note (really I just remembered all the useless stuff no-one pays attention to, like the name of his hotel), with her direction skills (much better than mine, apparently), so that we wouldn't get lost so much. Not that we got lost in the first place (ok, maybe a little lost).

We reached the front doors, which were ones you had to open yourself then walked to the main desk. The lady judgementally looked at our tattered clothes and shoes. At least we didn't smell and had brushed our teeth and hair (courtesy to the items I grabbed yesterday- _yes, _we bought them). None the less, I spoke up and said, "We would like a single room, with two beds and a bathroom please. What can you do for us?"

The lady made an annoyed sound, probably for having to get off her lazy ass and actually work, before sifting through a book and passing us a key to a room. "Second floor, room 112A," Her voice was nasally and annoying. "Please write your names here."

Obviously not our real names, though. But if we used our aliases, L would find us here quickly, IF he was look (more like when he was looking). I looked at Sydney quickly before writing down two random names, remembering that the last name came first. I also realized that without photo recognition, traditional Japanese names wouldn't stand out as much. With no knowledge of the Japanese naming system, I borrowed two names from two other anime/manga- Ouran High School Host Club and Fruits Basket.

_Fujioka Haruhi_

_Honda Tohru _

The lady gave us a look but waved us on any way, and we climbed up the stairs with peeling carpet and found our way to room 112A.

The inside of the room was also disappointing, but better than our dumpster hide out from earlier. With paint peeling off the walls, the only upside was that the beds had been stripped, and there was a note saying that they had been taken for cleaning and would be returned within the hour.

"Okay, what next?" Sydney said.

"We have to be careful in case someone is listening. Let's go to a public place to talk, somewhere with some noise," I said in reply.

We ended up in a park, with screaming kids all around. "So," I began, "How do we save L?"

"I don't know, really," Sydney then continued, "But I do want to meet Near!"

"Yes, yes I know. Maybe we can pull a bit of a trick? We could convince Rem to have Misa forfeit ownership, so that she gets off innocent, and then set up a situation where L catches Light out? Then when everything is good, we introduce ourselves and go to Wammy's House and meet the boys, and maybe live there! Also, this way Mello and Matt won't die!"

Around a mouthful of sandwich (where did that even come from?) she said, "Mhmm, that's a really good idea! Let's do that! For now we just have to make sure we don't get noticed! But first... First we have to stop Misa! Which means our best option is... I know! On the 22nd we can go to Aoyama!"

"Cool! Yes! But it's only the 1st today... We have to wait for the videos, the Sakura TV- OMG how do we save Ukita!?" I rambled.

"I have an idea..." She said evilly

"What is it?" I had stolen a bite of her sandwich so my voice came out slightly garbled, but still nervous.

Before she could speak though, a shadow blocked the sun and I looked up into the eyes of Kira.

"Oh! Light-san, it's so good to see you!" I said, lying through my teeth.

Sydney just nodded, busying herself with her sandwich, probably so she didn't punch him.

"Good to see you guys to, Grayson-san, Checkers-san," He smiled as Sydney once again glared at me because of the name. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got some work to do so I'll be heading off first," He told me.

"Oh, okay! Bye then!" I watched him leave. I really hope he did not hear that conversation.

"Let's go. We'll wait for Aoyama, and on the 22nd we make our move," Sydney said. I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Right. Hey, Sydney, we're going to need a car. I think you could pass for a P-Plater? We're going to have to get you a fake license, and you already know how to drive anyway," I looked at her.

She grinned.

...

L sat in his swivel chair, eating cake and thinking hard. The man he had set to follow those girls had said that they had rented a room at a hotel using aliases, and that they had then stayed in their room before leaving and going to an outdoor park. However, it had been too noisy to hear their conversation and if his man had gotten any closer he would have been noticed.

He bit his thumb hard. The girls were very suspicious, and after a lot of debate on them and their characters, he had brought the percentage of them being Kira down to 7%, but he needed enough evidence so that he could detain and question them. Also, the blonde and blue haired one was going to mention Near, who was first in line to be his successor, he was sure. But he didn't have any proof, which proved troublesome.

The door opened and he heard Light walk in. _My second suspect_, he thought to himself. Since his father was feeling much better, this was his second time coming into help the taskforce. He was very intelligent, but there was something about him and the way his mind worked that reminded L of Kira. It was quite disconcerting for him.

"I'm back, Ryuzaki," Light greeted him.

"Hello, Light-kun," L replied.

"Those two girls you were curious about, Grayson and Checkers? I saw them in the park on the way here, and although it made no sense I heard a part of their conversation, and it was quite... Interesting, I suppose you could say. Would you like to know?" Light asked of him.

L swivelled around quite quickly and looked at Light dead on, "Light-kun that would be most helpful."

Light began to speak, "Well, because of the noise and wind as I approached them I only got bits and pieces, but what I did hear is this. L, Kira and something about being in Aoyama on the 22nd. Also, I really don't get this, but I heard them mention something about Wammy's House."

L froze, the biscuit he was about to eat halfway to his mouth. He put it down.

_This is irritating. Who are these girls? Wammy's House... Near... No trace of them existing in the records anywhere I look. Are they Kira? Kira supporters? Or do they have a grudge against me, maybe my successors? I must find out._

"Light-kun, this is very important. As you know, we can't find any information on these girls. Would you mind going through their file and letting me know if you see anything I haven't?" L requested.

"Sure, I'll look now. Do you suspect them as Kira?" He asked.

"Only 7%, but it's starting to seem more unlikely, though it is likely that this is something to do with me being L. No, there has to be something more. They are suspicious though, and we need proof against them. Hmm.. Aoyama 22nd... What could be happening then?".

Light had already started reading the file, which was pitifully slim, so L let him be, watching him intently.

_Who are you, Yagami Light?_

...

Light looked though the pages carefully.

_Names used- all deduced to be aliases_

**_Grayson, Jane – Fujioka, Haruhi_**

_Predicted age: 15/16_

_Physical Traits: Dangerously Underweight, brown hair and eyes, pale, tall_

_Mental Traits: Calm, intelligent, confident, quick thinker_

_Other: Dislikes activity, clumsy, thief, homeless (this explains her weight)_

_Gender: Female_

_Origin: Western, British or Australian (predicted), Speaks perfect Japanese, with no accent._

**_Checkers, Sarah – Honda, Tohru_**

_Predicted age: 16/17_

_Physical Traits: Dangerously underweight, blonde and blue hair, blue eyes, pale, very freckled, average height_

_Mental traits: Rash, bold, confident, quick thinker_

_Other: Fast, thief, quick to speak, homeless (this explains her weight), seems tough (fighting ability unknown)_

_Gender: Female_

_Origin: Western, British or Australian (predicted), Speaks perfect Japanese, with no accent._

"This is not a lot of information," Light said, frowning.

"I know. And most of it is only what the man I have following them and what I have been able to deduce form previous experiences. I told you about them finding this hotel. We will have to move soon; we are scheduled to in three days," L responded, chewing on some chocolates Watari had brought him.

"Yes you did tell me. I'm sure we will find something on them soon. Let's do our best, Ryuzaki!" Light enthused.

L just nodded and bit his thumb very hard.

* * *

Please review and fav and what not! That's what inspires me to continue witing :D

Until the next update ~~


	4. Chapter 4

Sydney's POV- not much going on but an important chapter! Kudos to my friend for helping come up with the idea of scratch.

Death note does not belong to us.

* * *

Chapter 4

I was pissed. Again. I mean, why did Andy have to be so responsible? Yes, by the way, it's me Sydney.

I mean, one day, after the first Kira video, we got fake documents and I got a fake license made. I don't know how she did it, but we are actually registered citizens of Japan and there is all this fake information on the network. I mean, how did she even find someone to do that? Now we both had I.D. and everything (though not the kind you get if you're over 18).

Then what? Just as the second Kira video came out (the fake one from L). She made us get part time jobs (apparently if we get caught stealing it's an issue, now that we can be identified, even though those are only aliases. She also has some code that can have it all removed in a second but that requires a computer- did I mention she's a hacker?) as waitresses and get an apartment really close to where the taskforce headquarters are being built.

Also, want to know what the cherry on top was? Internet school! Once again, since we're registered as citizens it's illegal not to get an education. Bah! Life was easier before! The only upside was that we had managed to pick up a stray cat who lived in our apartment and rode on our shoulders. His name was scratch and if anyone attacked us he would tear them to bits (my suspicion is that this is because we are his main food source, but whatever).

But still, it's so annoying, and so was getting a job since we have nothing to go on our resumes, so I just made up a bunch of crap when she went to bed and left the computer on. She still doesn't know why we got jobs so fast (ok, so maybe she does but she can't be bothered telling me, I can't tell just yet).

Today was the 12th. Ten more days and we would put our plan in action. Yesterday, on the 10th we noticed we were being followed. I decided that it must have been someone L had sent and Andy agreed with me, so now we only conversed about death note through notes. Also, Andy was always trying to check for cameras without making it look like cameras. Also, we were starting to look normal sized instead of, 'Hey, we haven't eaten for three weeks!' size.

I had only just finished the work for internet school and Andy was about to finish. Then it was two hours before work. I sighed.

"I'm bored," I said to her.

"When I'm done, let's go for a walk; see if we can give L's stalker the slip," She replied, her glasses slipping down her nose before she pushed them back up.

"Okay!" I shrieked.

I smiled happily and laughed evilly when Andy winced.

It was about ten minutes until Andy had submitted her work to the online 'teacher'.

"Okay, let's go. We'll pretend we're going for a run and then we'll split up. You go to the department store; I go to the grocery store. We'll see who he follows!" She grinned.

There was a reason we were friend.

"I like the way your mind works," I laughed. Then I paused, "Wait, bro, why running?"

And then Andy paused, and said, "Ugh! I didn't think of that- let's just go for a slow walk, yeah?" She was tying on her sneakers. I did the same.

"Yeah, might as well- but no more than an hour, so we can be back by six to get ready for work at seven, yeah? We need the money now that we're not stealing and we have bills," I gave her a look that said life would be easier if we were illegal.

"You know why we had to do it. Now that that guy got us registered, not only can we get work, but our aliases seem stronger, since that is who we're registered as, but L will have information on us that is all fake. I know he probably already looked us up and found nothing, but now when all this turns up so suddenly it'll throw him off. Remember, when I went to that guy to get this all done, you distracted our stalker, so he doesn't know that I have those kind of connections. It should buy us some time," She ranted, without I'm breathing, I'm sure.

"Yeah, I know man. But still, it's annoying, don't you agree?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but this way _he_ lives and you get to meet _him_," Andy waggled her eyebrows, and I laughed and hit her, since I knew she was referring to L and Near.

"Let's go!" I yelled as we walked out the door.

When we were sure that the stalker was in listening distance, when she said, "Okay, I'll pick up some food, you get what we need from the department store, 'kay?"

The act was on, so I hoped our stalker enjoyed the show.

"Sure, see you in time to get ready for work!" I replied, improvising.

I saw the man shifting in the shadows, and with my awesome hearing I'm sure I heard a swear in there somewhere.

Andy waved and headed off for the grocery store. I realized we would now have to buy stuff. I eyed her suspiciously, thinking that she probably planned this so that she could buy a few more tubs of ice cream. She practically lived off of the stuff.

I turned and headed to the department store. Crap! What do I buy? Maybe just grab some clothes and a DVD? Make it look like its stuff we actually need. Damn it! What to normal people buy? Um... Socks?

Oh, whatever. I'll just go with the flow. I noticed a shadow behind me at that moment and realized that he must have chosen to follow me. I could understand his decision; I was a lot more likely to spring into action then Andy, since she liked planning things for ages first if she could. Chances are he thought I was going to do something exciting.

_Well, sorry, buddy, we're just screwing with you._

I skipped down the path and realized this stalker guy is an idiot. For one he was way to close, I could hear him walking, and his slightly panting breath. I normally never skip, since it's a very gross girly thing, but I was trying to wear him out. However, I was panting more than he was and I realized that he _was _probably FBI, which means he was in pretty good physical condition.

I can't wait until we go to Aoyama on the 22nd. It's going to be pretty awesome; I mean, we were living every death note fans dream, though it was a bit tough sometimes. Of course, it would be cramped in the little beat up car we had bought that I had to drive around in, and the trip to Aoyama took a while. I quickly though back to Scratch, the ratty gray and black cat. Crap, he's probably destroying the lounge just because we left him alone. We obviously named him scratch for a reason.

I finally got to the department store and wondered what Andy was doing. _Probably deciding whether she should get chocolate, or double chocolate ice-cream. She'll probably get both._

I mean, I would be there to help her eat it, of course. I went inside and hit an aisle. The stalker was just behind me, pretending to browse the soaps. I grabbed a random one, the first one I could not find that wasn't pink. And then I got an idea.

Andy will probably kill me for it, but I turned around really quickly and pretended to trip. I smashed into my stalker and gasped dramatically for effect. I looked up and saw a middle aged man with brown hair and green eyes. He had caught me. He offered me a slight strained smile and said, "Careful there, miss."

I pretended to be some girly girl (which actually made me sick to my stomach, but I had no choice) and said, "Of course! Thank you!"

I smiled at him and walked away, before looking down into my closed hands. In it was a bottle of soap and the agent's wallet.

Hopefully the gallons of ice cream will keep Andy happy.

...

As always, L sat at his chair, completely confused. There was suddenly a whole load of information on the girls.

He now knew that they were orphans, who had been in an orphanage and had gone from school to school in their time, before applying to be able to live on their own. They worked as waitresses in a local restaurant and were enrolled in internet school.

They seemed completely normal, but he had a feeling they were trying to outwit him. Which they wouldn't, he thought as he added more sugar cubes to his tea.

They must have some connections. But what were they up to? What was their connection to Wammy's House? He knew they had not attended that orphanage since he had memorized every child there. He could call the orphanage it says they went to, but if they did not actually live there it could cause more trouble.

His phone rang, and he picked it up, knowing it was from the agent he had trailing the girls.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Ryuzaki, we have trouble! The girls split up and I followed the blonde, like you instructed me to, but then she bumped into me in the store-," The man was rambling, so L interrupted him.

"What's the point?" He was slightly snappish.

"She stole my wallet; my I.D., everything, and now I've lost sight of her," The man was breathless.

"I will call you back in a minute," L said, snapping the phone shut.

He cursed in his head. The girls had to be dealt with soon.

The 22nd, Aoyama. Something would happen then, he knew.

The girls would be revealed to him, and soon.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

And here is chapter 5. If any of you REALLY like this kind of fic, please read the Troubles of two Japanese American Teenagers, its really good! The author is Raikun-sama.

Links to the story :)  
**The Troubles of Two Japanese American Teenagers**

**Raikun-sama**

Please read it, its SOOO funny XD

Please review this chapter and tell me about any grammar issues or whatever that you see, and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas please let me know :D

_I do not own death note._

_This chapter is from 3rd person POV and Andys POV_

P.S. To avoid confusion, yes, in this story Sydney and Andy are orphans from Australia but most of the info provided about them is false, so that they can try and trick L. (The characters are loosely based off of me and my friend, but we aren't orphans, and don't have the ability to do what these girls do xD)

* * *

Chapter 5

L crouched in his usual position in his stripy arm chair, eating the first pastry that came to mind. They had just received their last reply from the second Kira, as well as a notebook. And that notebook had mentioned something happening on Aoyama 22nd.

Aoyama 22nd. Today was the 18th, and when Light and Matsuda went to Aoyama in four days he would capture the girls as well. Although a lot of facts said that they were the second Kira, when he got them he would keep them under surveillance where they could at least move freely, so that he could study them. Their files had been updated to, but he had left a note saying most of the information was most likely false.

_Names used- all deduced to be aliases_

**_Grayson, Jane – Fujioka, Haruhi_**

_Age: 15_

_Physical Traits: Average Weight, brown hair and eyes, pale, tall_

_Mental Traits: Calm, intelligent, confident, quick thinker_

_Other: Dislikes activity, clumsy, thief, likes ice cream_

_Gender: Female_

_Origin: Australian, Speaks perfect Japanese, with no accent._

_Home: Multiple Schools, Sandy's Home for Girls_

_Intelligence: School reports are good, seems smart, IQ not available, more information should be found._

_State: South Australia_

_Current Residence: Apartment 182, in the Akira Hotel, Kanto region, Japan._

**_Checkers, Sarah – Honda, Tohru_**

_Predicted age: 16/17_

_Physical Traits: Average weight, blonde and blue hair, blue eyes, pale, very freckled, average height_

_Mental traits: Rash, bold, confident, quick thinker_

_Other: Fast, thief, quick to speak, seems tough (fighting ability unknown)_

_Gender: Female_

_Origin: Australian, Speaks perfect Japanese, with no accent._

_Home: Multiple Schools, Sandy's Home for Girls_

_Intelligence: School reports are good, has street smarts, IQ not available, more information should be found._

_State: South Australia_

_Current Residence: Apartment 182, in the Akira Hotel, Kanto region, Japan._

When Light had read through it he had said, "Ryuzaki, is it safe to assume this is all fake, except for what you yourself have deduced?"

He had replied, saying, "Yes. Your deductive skills are as good as ever, Light-kun."

The door opened and in came Light and Matsuda. L knew they were probably here asking questions about their mission on the 22nd.

"Ok, Ryuzaki," Matsuda began, "So we keep an eye out for this second Kira and for the two girls, who might be Kira? If there as smart and crafty as you say, how do we arrest them?"

"Your right that they're crafty. After his wallet had been stolen, the man trailing them had found it discarded in a nearby park, and he said that it was so soaked through with water and what seemed to be vinegar, that finding and traces of who took it would be impossible," L than continued, "So, you're going to have to use the power of the police; arrest them, and warn them. If they try to get away, shoot them, but aim for their legs, yes?"

Matsuda gulped but nodded, understanding this would get them closer to Kira.

"Do you really think their related to Kira?" Light asked, than continued, "Especially after what happened with Ukita! I mean, you saw the footage, it had to be them!"

On the night of the first video, Ukita had driven down to stop the broadcast. Before he could stop his engine, what looked to be a stolen sports car had rammed into the back of his car, but it was gently enough to only send it spinning a little. Seconds later, two other police men arrived and were killed as soon as they got out. The car looked as if it had been about to ram them to, but when realizing they were too late, it had sped away instantly. The video footage seemed to show a profile that matched the girls. Then Yagami-san had shown up, stolen the tapes and shut down the broad cast.

They could be Kira, but then why save Ukita?

"They may be connected to Kira, or be Kira, but I believe that they personally dislike Kira, and have information concerning Kira and the Kira case that could be useful. We must capture them, understood? Also, be sure to send Yagami-san and Ukita-san my regards at hospital. Ukita-san should be out soon, since it was just a concussion."

"Yes, Ryuzaki," The answered, before leaving the room together.

He would catch the girls, if it was the last thing he did.

...

Sydney was pouting since I had lectured her big time for stealing that wallet. We had doused it in vinegar and water to wash it so it couldn't be traced back to us, even though L probably knew it was us who did it. Also, I forgot to mention, but after the first video we had saved Ukita, and then ditched the stolen sports car we had used to bat him away from entering the centre, much to Sydney's dismay.

"They will find us using that car if we keep it," I had explained, but she was still annoyed.

Oh well.

Today was the 21st, and we had gotten off work tomorrow and handed up all our internet school assignments so we could drive to Aoyama. We would find Misa at Blue Note, get her to forfeit ownership and stop L from dying.

I sighed and ate another scoop of ice-cream. We were running low again, I noticed. Aoyama was going to be a quick job though, in and out as fast as possible.

I looked to Sydney and said, "Do we have enough petrol?"

She gave me a look and said, "Yes, there is enough gas in the crap-mobile."

I laughed at her and commented, "Stop sulking! We can always get a better car later!"

"But I liked that one!" She groaned.

We both got into our beds, parallel to each other. "Just get some sleep, 'kay?" I said, collapsing in a heap. I _was _the most ungraceful person you'll ever meet anyway, so it was not a big deal, and Sydney wasn't surprised at the way my body seemed to become boneless, over in the air for a second and then come crashing down all at once.

"Night," She grumbled well naturedly.

"Night," I answered.

...

_Today is the 22__nd_

...

L's body was tense, and he was watching what was going on through small cameras and listening devices connected to Light and Matsuda's clothing. Matsuda was currently driving them to Aoyama.

He may not get more evidence against Light.

He may not find out anything about the second Kira.

But he _will _catch these girls.

...

I yawned, grumpy we had gotten up so early, but knowing it was necessary. Sydney had just started the car, her face wearing a 'Why am I up so freaking early' look. I didn't know what was going to happen today, but I did know some things.

We will find Misa and Rem.

We will save L.

And we _won't _get caught.

...

_And so the chase begins..._

...

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 is uppp and done! A longer chapter too ;) Next chap will have some REAL action in it.

Don't own death note ;)

* * *

Chapter 6

It's me, Andy again. Sydney is currently driving our crap-mobile as we head towards Aoyama. So far we're not speaking, more out of nerves than anything else. Sydney, bored to death, switched the radio on.

_"__Kira has struck again! This detective, L, must be a total idiot! Just yesterday 15 men and 4 women, all criminals, were judged, including mass-serial killer..."_

I switched the radio off. It was an approximately four hour drive to Aoyama and we were not going to fill it with that. I turned to Sydney.

"Alright, how's your disguise?" I asked.

"Itchy," She was looking at the road.

I laughed. Sydney was wearing a very long, very curly brown wig, some hipster clothes and some wide framed 'nerd' glasses. She also had hazel contacts in, and we had applied enough make up so that she looked like she had no freckles.

I was wearing a short, spiky, messy looking blonde wig and blue contacts, along with a pleated skirt and pink sweater, complete with knee high socks and bow. I was also wearing my other pair of glasses, never before worn in this world (I kept them in my pocket), that were a blain, dark blue frame.

We were currently going under the aliases Hoshi and Izumi. No last names this time, though if it came to it we were going to use the name Namikawa, stolen from the guy from Yotsuba, and pretend we were sisters. I was Izumi.

_Hour one- Sydney and Me_

"And I will always LOVE YOUUUUU!" I sang crazily to the random English radio station we had found, and Sydney was screaming for me to shut up.

She bashed me in the head when I would not oblige and I head butted her shoulder. The car swerved and almost hit the blue sedan in the lane next to us but we pulled straight just in time.

For a second, there was a pause.

Then I changed the channel and started rapping in Japanese.

Sydney bashed her head against the wheel, causing the car to honk and the driver in the car in front of us to flip the bird at us.

_Hour one- Matsuda and Light_

"So, Light-kun, these friends of yours that where meeting up with, what are they like?" Matsuda asked, trying to rid the air of the awkward feel.

Light looked up, "Oh? There all pretty nice," Light grinned, "There are some pretty college girls in my group too."

Matsuda blushed, "_Light-kun!_ Even if I was interested in your college friends, we are working today, and that's it!"

Light just laughed, playing his part of model-citizen perfectly. He was about to say something else, when he noticed something.

Matsuda and Light watched as the worlds crappiest car, a few cars in front of them started going berserk and almost swerved into a new, shiny blue sedan. Seconds later their horn went off, and another driver gave them the finger.

"Why do you think...?" Matsuda trailed off.

Light laughed, "Their probably just upset they have to drive that piece of crap while everyone else is in nice cars. Now remember, today we have to locate those two girls."

"Yeah... But how do we find them? They're probably so far away from us already!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Don't worry; they can't be too far," Light reassured, as the cars separating them and the piece of shit on wheels pulled off of the freeway, putting them directly behind them.0

If only they knew.

_Hour two- Andy and Me_

Andy had passed out and was drooling on the window. There was a suspicious black car behind us, with tinted windows, but I ignored it, sure that it had nothing to do with me.

By the way, this is Sydney speaking. I looked at Andy and she creepily swung her head around so that she was facing me, leaving a slobber mark on the window. I grinned and grabbed a can of whipped cream form my bag (don't ask why I have it there) and started drawing on her face. The car slowed down as I tried to focus on driving and drawing. She mumbled in her sleep and I grinned. The car was just crawling along now. I laughed manically as she turned, only to have horror fill me as she wiped her face on my hand.

"Eww... Gross!" This is worse than when Misa stepped on that piece of cake while L and Light were fighting.

The car came to a full stop for a couple seconds, and Andy work up.

She turned to me with a murderous gaze.

Then the noise started.

_Hour two- Matsuda and Light_

Matsuda looked on in disbelief at the car, which had been going very slowly for a while, just stopped. Light raised an eyebrow.

Matsuda looked at him and shrugged, before he started honking the horn. A pale, freckled hand came out and gave him the finger. He gaped and Light chuckled. The car started, and Matsuda honked once more.

With the car rolling forward, another freckled hand came out the hand and gave him a double whammy of rudeness, before they started waving their hand around like a maniac.

Then a third, very pale had stuck out of the window with the other hand and gave them the finger as well. Light also took notice that one of the first two hands was covered in... What looked like whipped cream?

"What the hell?

_Hour three- Sydney and me_

After the incident when I was asleep, we had cleaned up a lot. I don't think the drivers behind us were very happy, but who cares anyways?

Were only an hour away from Aoyama now, and I was scared.

What if we couldn't save him? What if Misa killed us then and there?

We had a theory that because we weren't a part of this world, the death note could not kill us. However if that theory proved wrong...

We were in trouble.

_Hour three- Matsuda and Light_

Light car watched out the window as Matsuda drove. The incident with the drivers in front of them was long over but still annoying.

When Light got to Aoyama, he _had_ to find this second Kira. He didn't know what he would do yet. Probably kill them. Whatever was necessary, he guessed.

He scowled slightly. This idiot was causing him such trou-

"Why so glum, Light-kun?" Matsuda asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a little depressed about the long car ride, is all," He smiled, hiding his true thoughts.

"Don't worry, Light-kun, we'll be there soon!" Matsuda was such an idiot, Light thought as he smiled and agreed.

_Hour four – Andy and Me_

Andy was asleep again, though not drooling. I had a feeling that car was going to follow us all the way to Aoyama. It must be a popular spot for holidays, or shopping or something.

I sighed, feeling like I was forgetting something.

We were going to have to be extra careful, I knew, since we would be there at the same time as Matsuda and Light, but at least we were going to be in disguise, even when Light walked passed us we should be okay.

And if they found us, we wouldn't go down without a fight.

_Hour four- Matsuda and light_

Nothing much was happening and they were both really bored.

Matsuda's stomach was in nots as he thought about what he would have to do if the girls ran or struggled. Shooting them was not a pleasant thing, even though it wouldn't kill them and he knew that it was necessary, but it still didn't feel good, since they were just a couple of young girls, faced with two adult males (well, Light was in his teens still, but practically an adult).

He just hoped that they wouldn't resist.

_In Aoyama- Sydney and Me_

Whilst we had gone instantly to Blue Note, the drivers behind us had split for a more general area so Sydney and I stopped worrying at them, even though it still nagged at the back of my mind. I paused, and then sighed. We would wait here, and then when Misa went in so would we. We know what her disguise looks like so it's not a big deal.

We waited about an hour before we saw her. I breathed in shakily and looked at Sydney and said, "This is it."

She took a deep breath and said, "Yeah."

"Let's go," I said. We left the car and headed for the building.

I was scared because it was up to me to do the talking in this situation. It was so scary, what if she could kill us?

We sat down across from her, and I knew I had to begin the act we had spent all month thinking of. This was the only way to convince her, I knew. I steeled myself as Sydney put on her best, 'I am superior' look.

She looked up, surprised. Before she could speak, I began.

"Hello, Amane Misa. We need to chat, Amane-san," I said seriously, making my voice foreboding.

"Are you guy's cops?!" She squeaked.

It was time to really start lying to her.

"No, it's quite the opposite, Second Kira. We are here to help Kira. We need your help for this." I looked at her straight on.

"Are you Kira?" She asked.

"No," I replied.

"Well, then I'll kill you! I'll stop you! If you're not Kira your here for information!" Misa was freaking as she whipped out a note book, bound in black.

Crap, I though as I tried not to hyperventilate.

"Do it! It won't work," I bluffed.

Sydney gave me a WTF look. "However, if we live, you must listen and do as we say! This will prove us as friends of Kira, since he gave us protection from the note book!"

I was just improvising now.

"Fine..." She murmured.

She wrote two names in the books.

10...

I looked at Sydney.

20...

I held my breath.

30...

I closed my eyes.

40...

I waited. And then I opened my eyes, fully alive. I let out a shaky breath, and Sydney seemed to be getting over a panic attack.

Ok, ok, ok, OK.

I'm alive. That's always a good sign. Ok, breath in, breath out, breath in...

I looked at Misa, who seemed shocked.

"You're... Alive?" She whispered.

Ok, back to acting.

"Yes, and now you must do as I say, for the good of Kira!" I was being as regal as possible after that experience. Sydney was just kind of sitting there.

"Okay..." She looked down, "What do I do?"

"You have been traced. As not to ruin everything, you must forfeit all ownership and memories of the death note and you must have your shinigami destroy the note afterwards. This is what Kira wishes of you," I lied straight through my teeth; finally back to what we had rehearsed.

"Is that... Really what Kira wants?" She asked timidly.

"Yes."

She took a deep breath, "Did he send you today because of my message?" Misa was really stupid; if I was a cop this was plenty of info to take her out.

"Yes."

"Um... Okay! I understand and I'll do it right now! Rem, will you destroy the notebook for me afterwards? It would make me happy!" There was a pause in which Rem must have answered, and then she said, "Yay! Thankyou Rem! Okay, I forfeit ownership of this notebook." She handed him the book.

There was a second, and then her eyes went blank. The death note fell to the ground, and burst into flames, before disappearing completely. I sighed in relief.

Then Misa looked at me and said, "Who are you guys?"

Sydney improvised, "Um, we saw you looking... Dazed, and came to see if you were alright!"

Misa bought it instantly, "Oh! Thank you! I don't know what happened just then. Oh, who is that hottie outside?" I turned and looked, and swore quietly. We were supposed to be gone by now, but this had taken longer than we thought.

Outside was Light and Matsuda, in their big group. Light glanced at me and I turned around, panicking. I quickly whispered to Sydney, "They're here," and she gasped.

Misa started prattling on about her life as a model and we let her. No, Light couldn't have recognized me with my disguise.

Could he?

* * *

Please, please PLEASE review your thoughts, I love getting reviews :D

Also, ideas for the story?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven is finally here, and it's roughly 2500 words of ACTION. This chapter is action packed and the task force certainly lives up to its reputation that has been described in the summary of this story.

Here is a trivia question for you (whoever answers this before the next update will get a sneak peak of the next chapter- if they have an account- as well as a mention in the next A/N at the beginning of the next chapter) :

Which character represents ME? Andy, or Sydney.

Story question: How would you guys feel about another OC being introduced?

* * *

Chapter 7

_In Aoyama- Matsuda and Light_

They were just going to walk by Blue Note (much to Lights annoyance he had not seen the second Kira yet), and then when Light looked in, he saw three girls, all wearing glasses, and the one with spiky blonde hair had looked at him before glancing away quickly.

_That's suspicious... _He thought.

_"__Light-kun, Matsuda-san, please make an excuse and leave your group,"_ L instructed them through an earpiece, and he was watching through cameras attached to their suit.

"Hey guys, we have some stuff to do around here so we'll catch you later," Light told the others. After a few farewell's they all split ways.

"What is, Ryuzaki," Matsuda spoke into the earpiece quietly.

_"__Through Light-kun's camera I noticed a group of girls in the cafe. I did a face scan on the blonde one and it seems she is one of the two girls, but in disguise. I also scanned the short haired brunette but this came back negative, meaning the curly haired brunette must be the other girl. Please apprehend them. Use force if necessary; we will arrest them under suspicion of being the second Kira," _L said.

"Understood," Matsuda said, feeling his gun nervously. This was it. The two entered the cafe and approached the girls, speaking to the two suspects directly, Matsuda said, "We are with the National Japan Police; if you could please come with us?"

The girls looked startled and the brunette asked why, and they could both tell that that was the voice of one of the girls.

"That cannot be disclosed as of right now," Light replied smoothly.

The girls glanced at each other, seeming to communicate before both their bodies tensed.

_In Aoyama- Andy and Me_

I looked at Andy and then I acted first, getting out my chair and sprinting into the cafe's kitchen. Andy had a panicked look but decided to follow me.

This was probably a bad idea since it made us look guilty, but hey, too late now.

There was a crash as Andy chucked a chair behind us so that the people from the task force would have a hard time.

We broke into an alley way outside the kitchen and started running, prepared to go into a side alley way when our entrance was blocked. Light stood there, obviously having gone around and Matsuda was behind us. Now, I knew how to street fight (not kidding) where as Andy knew how to 'fight'. She rushed forward and rammed her shoulder into Light's torso, earning an, "Oomph!" from him.

She swung her fist into his face and he gasped, then grabbed the lid off of a bin and slammed it into his hip. I frowned; she had to have gotten that from me. Light's fist hit her hard in the face and she retaliated, slamming the lid into the backs of his knees. Another one of my moves. She was about to deal the finishing blow to knock him out when I realized we were forgetting something. Something with a gun.

_Matsuda!_

I looked at him and saw him aiming the gun at Andy, so I screamed, "ANDY MOVE!"

She looked up but it was too late. The first bullet grazed her hip and the second got stuck in her arm. She let out a choked noise, yet somehow kept moving and punched Light once more, blood streaming down her hand as she did so. She had dropped the bin. I then stepped in.

I tackled Matsuda into a wall, smashing my head into his as he dropped his gun. He swore and fell to the ground, momentarily stunned.

I ran to Andy, and Light was struggling to get up. She started speaking quietly, "Sy- I mean, Checkers-chan, go get the car and meet me at the north entrance! Go into the main street and blend with the crowd, I'll take the side alley and keep these guys occupied!"

"You've been _shot, _you can't..." I was cut off by Andy yelling, "DO AS I SAY!"

Andy never yelled so... "Fine! You better be alive when we meet up!" I panted, before dashing out the main exit and into the crowds, I got a few odd looks but I ignored them, heading for the car.

_I have to get to the north entrance._

_In Aoyama- Sydney and Me_

I gasped, my breathing ragged as I watched Sydney escape.

I heard Matsuda yell to Light, "Leave her! As long as we get one the other will come to us!"

I kicked Light in the stomach as he started getting up and barley missed the sweep kick he aimed at me. I saw Matsuda picking up his gun and headed down the side alley, realizing I was going to have to navigate my way through the back streets of Aoyama to get to the north entrance. I was losing a lot of blood, mostly from my shoulder, but my hip wasn't helping.

I was staggering slightly as I ran, and I felt a lot like Light must have when he died. There was no real way to describe the pain of being shot. It was like fire had erupted underneath my skin in the affected areas and someone, on top of that was constantly digging a knife into my arm, which was actually the bullet moving around, doing more damage. I swore under my breath as tears escaped my eyes.

"Stop!" I looked back and saw both of them chasing after me.

_Well, shit._

I pulled over a few trash cans so that Light and Matsuda would have to slow down. I swore when they both jumped over them and turned down another side alley. I always forgot that Matsuda, as a cop, and Light, as a prodigy, would both be good at fighting and be in excellent condition.

I turned another corner, looking for the north entrance. Why is it that no one was here right now? Probably because these are backstreets, idiot. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

The pain in my arm erupted into something even worse and I slowed for a second. That's when Light took his chance and tackled me. We slammed into the ground and my face got really scratched on its left side. I felt the breath whoosh out of me on impact, and my arm and hip were screaming in pain now.

Light turned me over and I punched him the face before head butting him as hard as I could. Shit, that hurt me to. Blood was running into my eyes, and from the corner of my eyes I could see Matsuda. I slammed my knee into Lights crotch, blinking away blood and sweat. I threw him off me and kicked low, knocking Matsuda off of his feet when I caught him unawares.

I rolled to my feet and tripped a bit, my vision going blurry and black on the edges. I shook my head to clear it, and took off again.

"MATSUDA, DO IT! We have no choice now," Light yelled, getting up once more. I was pulling further and further away. If I turned one more corner, I would be at the north entrance. At least, that's what the sign I just passed said. But what did Light mean by that? I ignored my own speculation and pushed on, the corner getting closer as my shoulder, hip and various other place cried out in pain. I wasn't even really running any more.

But, just before I turned the corner, Light's words became apparent. There was a shot and then a searing pain in the back of my thigh. This time I screamed and crashed into the wall, holing myself up desperately. I looked back to see Matsuda helping Light up. They would be here soon. And then I looked around the corner. A few feet in front of me were the car and Sydney.

I started a slow stagger towards her and Sydney opened the door for me, switching the car on. Just as I made it in, Matsuda and Light rounded the corner. Matsuda was ready to shoot again but Sydney took off and I fumbled around, putting my seat belt on.

I didn't speak. I didn't have to. Sydney knew the emergency drill.

First, we had to swap cars. We did this just outside of Aoyama at a service station, swapping to an even crappier car. Sydney hotwired it and helped me stagger into the passenger seat. I was starting to feel numb yet still kind of tingly in places. Using my shirt, her jumper and my jumper we had clogged up the wounds, but I was losing blood at an alarming rate. My heart was struggling to keep up. Sydney looked at me worriedly, but didn't say anything. I felt blood in my mouth from the numerous places my lip had split. It was seeping from the corner of my mouth like drool.

The second part of the plan was going to a shoddy medical centre that wouldn't ask questions. I didn't remember much, but Sydney dragged me in and an unshaven doctor pulled out the bullets, yet didn't put in any stitches for some reason, then bandaged it up after disinfecting it (though he did a really bad job at it). I was given no pain killers, but the bandaging was really bad. However we had no time to complain.

After Sydney got me back into the car, we headed to part three of the plan. Get home, get what we need and head somewhere away from the task force. I passed in and out of consciousness.

_Back Home- Andy and Me_

I had managed to get Andy inside by going up the elevator and no-one had noticed us. I had laid her on the couch and now I was packing two backpacks furiously. I shot a worried glance at her as she coughed weakly. As soon as we were out of this town, I was getting her to a proper doctor, screw the plan!

I put the bags down and walked over, feeling her forehead. I swore when I realized just how hot it was. She was really clammy as well. Were her wounds infecting already, causing a fever? I didn't know! Damn it, I'm not a doctor.

Just as I was about to pick up the bags again, the door burst in, and there stood Light, Aizawa, Matsuda and Mogi.

Shit! I looked at Andy in concern, before Light rushed me. I picked up a chair and swung, and it hit him in the face. I kicked him hard in the place where the sun doesn't shine, before turning on Matsuda and ditching a magazine holder at him. And then I sensed someone behind me. I started to spin around, but it was too late. Mogi was behind me, and the next thing I know a cloth was being held against my mouth and everything was going black. The last thing I saw was Aizawa approaching my friend, who was not sweating all over. She was covered in blood, her face was bleeding again and her bandages were soaked through, leaving behind huge stains on the carpet and couch. Blood trailed down her arm and off her fingers and she was as pale as ice. She looked like she was from a horror move.

I started to say her name, but I had already fallen into the depths of the drug they had given me.

_Back home- Sydney and I_

I opened my eyes just in time to see Sydney collapse against Mogi. I tried to call out but my lips wouldn't move. I was freezing cold, yet for some reason I was sweating.

_A fever, _I realized vaguely.

My view was blocked by a body. I saw Aizawa's face blurring in and out of focus. He bent down and picked me up. He used one hand to gently push the hair out of my face, and I tried to turn away from him but I was so pitifully weak it didn't matter.

"Come now, kid, don't fuss," He spoke so gently, I would have been surprised if I had the energy. I felt myself falling away from consciousness, darkness enveloping me. I was all numb except for a slight throbbing where I was injured. Blood ran into my eyes mixed with sweat once again, but this time, Aiwaza was wiping it away for me. I gazed at him hollowly, accepting I was going to die. But... We had saved L. I offered Aiwaza the smallest of smiles before everything finally went dark, my finally thought being...

_We did it, Sydney._

_Arresting the girls- Aizawa_

She looked like she was dying. They were now in the car, and it was Aizawa's job to keep her steady in the seat next to him. In the car behind him were the other girl and Mogi. Matsuda was in the front of this car with Light. She was a curious kid, as was the smile she had given him. Why? He hoped to find out. He saw Matsuda glancing at the girl, guilt obviously eating her alive.

He decided to be kind, "Matsuda, it's not your fault. Yes, you shot her and you and Light fought her, but you were following orders. Now, we just have to get her to Watari and she'll be fine. You know he has the abilities of a doctor. And L has already said he will make sure she is well cared for in head quarters, as will the other girl. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Aizawa... But still..." Matsuda just looked so guilty.

"No, Matsuda. Aizawa is right. She'll be fine, though these seats will have to be cleaned," Light tried to joke.

Matsuda joined in, "And Aizawa's jacket."

Aizawa had sacrificed his jacket to try and stem some of the bleeding, since the bandages were useless now. The poor girl was burning up as well.

"Though, Aizawa, I've never seen you be so gentle before... Why now?" Matsuda asked.

Aizawa answered simply, "She's just a kid. Aside from the pain, being shot at is probably very traumatising for her."

They were silent after that.

Then they noticed something from the car behind them. It swerved suddenly before pulling back in, and one of the doors looked like it was about to open, yet it snapped back into place quickly, the lock holding true. The car swerved once more a little bit, before it was steady again.

"I think the other girl has woken up," Light said.

Matsuda, who was still driving looked in the rear view mirror and said, "Maybe one of us should have gone with him... Poor Mogi..."

They were silent for a while, but one thing was for sure; Sydney was _furious_.

* * *

please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

Yay, another update! Hope you like it 3

The winner of the last trivia question was **GoldenShadow6**- congrats!

Previous Question: Which OC represents me (the author) out of Sydney and Andy?

Answer: Andy! :D

Should I do a poll on whether your fav character is Andy or Sydney? Let me know!

**New trivia questions. Winner gets mentioned in next A/N as well as a sneak peak on next chapter.**

**1. What colour is Sydney's hair**

**2. What was the nickname for the girl's car**

**3. Andy was shot three times. Only two bullets had to be removed. Which wound did not need a bullet removed?**

**Good luck!**

* * *

Chapter 8

_The drive to taskforce head quarters- Mogi_

Mogi groaned. The girl had woken up and spazzed out. She had immediately unclasped her seatbelt and attacked him from the back seat, causing him to swerve dangerously, almost hitting another car.

She had hit her head and sworn quite loudly. Before she had the chance to attack him again, he knocked her out with chloroform, which caused him to swerve once more before he was able to drive steady again. That could have been worse, he thought.

He heard the girl cursing him in his sleep and winced.

_At taskforce head quarters – Andy_

I woke up, feeling as if I was freezing cold. I opened my eyes and saw Aizawa (I could only tell it was him due to the afro) picking me up. Everything was blurry and a sharp pain was everywhere in my body, yet I still felt so numb.

I was passed to someone; I couldn't make out their facial features, who then rushed me inside a building, going through some weird security procedure. I felt myself being laid on a cold table as lights flickered on. I could vaguely here someone saying to hurry. I panicked as I felt something connect to my finger, and then I heard a beeping and realized I had been hooked up to one of those machines that monitored heart rate and then a prick in my neck.

Then all the pain seemed to disappear. I was calm and felt like I was floating.

_What is this...? It must be morphine... They probably gave me a sedative as well..._

_At taskforce head quarters – Sydney_

I woke up to see a hunched over figure wearing a mask. The people who had attacked us before (A.K.A the taskforce, or should I saw _dumbass force!)_ were standing around the room watching. How come he is the only one with a mask? Snobby, isn't he? Of course I already knew who it was. L Lawliet. Not that I would let him know I knew.

I did what came naturally. I sprang off the chair and went to punch him in the face. I was yanked back, my body smashing into the couch. I looked around and growled noticing the handcuffs. Damn!

I saw a piece of cake in reach and grinned. Before anyone could move I grabbed it and smashed it into that assclowns face. Too bad he was wearing a mask.

"Where's Andy!?" I demanded.

"I will be asking the questions, Checkers-san," He said monotonously.

I glared at him and said nothing. Why was he doing this instead of locking me up? And how come he didn't make the others cover their faces?

_He must not suspect us of being Kira or Second Kira..._

Then why arrest us? Maybe he suspects us of withholding information on Kira (which we were doing him, but I wasn't telling him stuff all)?

"Are you Kira?" He asked.

"No," I spat, and then continued, "And you obviously don't think so either!" I gestured to his unmasked co-workers.

"True. To begin with, we arrested you on charges of thinking you were second Kira. But I soon realized halfway through your capture- which I was watching and listening to- that your behaviour is nothing like that of Kira or second Kira, leading me to believe that you are, not, in fact Kira. However, I informed everyone that we were now arresting you on charges of knowing information about Kira and perhaps shielding him or her," He informed me.

"Do your answers always have to be so long winded?" I snapped angrily.

He just looked at me through the mask.

"Do you know anything about Kira?"

I paused. Andy was better at this kind of stuff, so I answered how she would have, "No. I know nothing. Neither does Jane-chan. Speaking, of which, where is she?!"

"You're lying to me. Nevertheless I will answer your question. Your friend is receiving urgent medical treatment from my co-worker, Watari. The fact that you left her without it was very foolish. Also, you have revealed to me your friends real name earlier. Andy-chan, was it?"

I growled at him, "Shut up! Besides, we HAD gone to a medical centre, and we were about to go to the hospital! And besides, WHO shot her?"

Matsuda shifted uncomfortably but L continued on, "If you had not fought, she would not have been shot. If you had surrendered, she would have received instant medical treatment of high quality, and she would not now have very serious infections in her wounds. Her temper is incredibly high and reducing it is proving quite difficult. You should think of your own actions before judging mine and my co-workers."

"Shut up!" I yelled, "I want to see her!"

"Impossible. She is undergoing medical treatment."

Before I could reply he continued, "Mogi, please take her to her room."

"Oi!" He didn't reply to my shout, which frustrated me.

Mogi unlocked my cuffs and took my shoulder, leading me away, no matter how much I glared and strained against his hold. In the end I was left trapped in a room I KNEW was being surveyed and that pissed me off. Those assholes.

_After being treated- Andy_

I woke up comfortably. I think I still had a fever and I was a bit... Off, but otherwise I was fine. It must be pain killers. I got up and noticed that along with underwear, I was wearing the world's most comfortable singlet and trackies, all soft and warm. I was a little uncomfortable that I had been changed by a stranger, but whatever. I sat up in my bed and noticed a few _odd _things. First off, there was an IV and a heart rate monitor attached to me. Second, I was in what was obviously the task force head quarters. Yes, I had obsessed enough to know what the bedrooms looked like.

I noticed a tray of food next to me. It had what looked to be one of everything, no joke. And one glance at the already on TV told me there was a ton of options of pre-recorded movies to watch at a click of the remote on my bedside table.

And then it hit me; they were testing me. L wanted to, for some odd reason; know what my favourite foods and shows were. Everything I did now would be surveyed for L to see.

So I did what was natural; located the first camera (only just visible by a light I saw) I could find and flipped it the bird. With this, I collapsed back on the pillows, swaddled in blankets. I ignored the food and TV.

Even though that brownie and those dumplings (vegetarian; I could tell because one had split open- did I mention I didn't eat meat?) were calling to me. Even though Ponyo and Howl's Moving Castle were begging to be watched.

About after an hour of laying there I realized all heated foods must be on hot plates, and vice versa for the cold foods. Because in a whole hour the ice-cream _had not melted_.

I pulled the blankets off and took stock of my wounds. The shot wounds in my hip, shoulder and thigh had been bandaged properly; only this time they were stitched and disinfected properly. I saw in a mirror across the room a few bandages on my face, and the top right side of my head had been bandaged up. It must have been a cut deep enough to warrant stiches. _Great, now I get a gangster scar. _My right arm, where the bullet had hit, had been bandaged so that the bandages were around my chest and shoulder, then all the way down to my forearm. The bullet must have hit that awkward spot between shoulder and torso.

My hip had one cloth patch bandage on it, and normal bandage had circled over it a few times. My thigh was the most heavily bandaged, with cloth strips, bandages and a pad. There were also white bandaids, patches and what not all over me. I also had a ton of bruises.

_Well, at least I can't feel it for now,_ I though sarcastically.

"How are you, Andy-chan?" I heard L's voice through a speaker.

It shocked me that not only was the voice NOT computerized, but actually seemed to be slightly friendly. But, I reminded myself, he _is_ a good actor. Also, I noticed the usage of my real name. Sydney must have let it slip by accident. Damn. Oh well.

Then I realized that like the food, this was once again a test. He was being friendly, using that honorific, offering me comfort... He wanted to trick me into revealing what he wanted. He was playing a game with me. It was a very dangerous game, nonetheless.

Well, than, L, let's play.

"I feel much better, thank you, _L-chan."_

* * *

Ooh, what's Andy up to now?

Please review, it makes me update faster!


End file.
